The present inventive concept relates to a computing system including a memory and a processor. Computing systems generally include a memory configured to store data and a processor controlling the memory. The processor may take many different forms (e.g., a microprocessor, a Central Processing Unit (CPU), an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC), or a memory controller). However specifically configured, the processor communicates data access requests (e.g., read, write or erase operations) to the memory to store data, change stored data, or retrieve stored data.
The memory is responsive to such data access requests. For example, during a read operation, the processor transfers a command, an address, and control signals to the memory. The memory performs a read operation in response to the command, address and control signals. Resulting “read data” retrieved from memory is then returned to the processor or some other circuit within a host system. During many types of read operations, the processor is configured to receive the requested read data from memory following some predetermined “read time” delay.